


Flower

by torino10154



Series: Million Words Collection [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 00:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30047181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written for paulamcg who asked for Aberforth/anyone, flower.
Relationships: Aberforth Dumbledore/Madam Rosmerta
Series: Million Words Collection [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210421
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Flower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PaulaMcG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/gifts).



> Unbeta'd. Written for paulamcg who asked for Aberforth/anyone, flower.

Aberforth ejected the last patron in the Hogs Head and locked the door.

It was well after two by the time he climbed the stairs that led to his rooms above the bar. Shucking his clothes quickly, he crawled into bed, not surprised to find the sheets already warm.

Only on Sunday nights did he find his bed occupied in anticipation of a Monday morning lie-in, the one day of the week the pubs and shops opened late in Hogsmeade. 

Aberforth wrapped his arms around Rosmerta, pulling her bare back to his hairy chest and curling his body around hers.


End file.
